Shower
by Death Gremory
Summary: It's the aftermath of celebrating Nico's birthday and now she is having some quality time with Maki in the shower.


I know it's late but... O-tanjoubi Omedetou Nico-sama. Continue to shine brightly for eternity. I know, I know... There is a wonderfully written story for the occasion that is similar to what I have wrote but... I still hope that you guys will read this regardless...

Warning: FutaMaki

* * *

Droplets of warm water dripped onto bare skin and the steamy air was filled with equally steamy noises. Nico and Maki were spending some wet (in more ways than one) quality time together in the somewhat cramped, pink shower at the Nishikino/Yazawa apartment. They were a little tipsy from the alcohol they drank at Nico's birthday party.

"Nico-chan…" Maki grunted. Nico's cock held Maki firmly in place as she rubbed the slit with her index finger, nibbling at her sensitive earlobe all the while. Maki placed both of her hands on the wall mounted hand rail to stabilize herself and whined from the lack of movement. Nico was such a tease even at intimate times like these.

"Hey Maki-chan~ You are so hot and stiff. Do you want to cum that badly?" Nico's warm breath made Maki's knees buckle when it touched her nape but she steadied herself once again and gritted her teeth.

"P-please Nico-chan…" Maki let out a gasp when she felt Nico's soft, wet body on her back. Nico layed her head atop the redhead's shoulder and hummed as she began pumping her slender hand over the member.

"Geez, you really are impatient.", Nico giggled as her breathing slowly got erratic. Being the dominant one for a change really turned her on. She then grinded her upper body to get some simulation for herself.

"T-try being in my place for a day. You will feel my pa- Ahh!" Maki tried to defend her pride but her words died down into a throaty moan as Nico pumped faster. She snaked a hand over her breast, groping with a force that wasn't painful but still strong enough for Maki to really feel it.

"Say what you want but I love it when you are honest with me, Maki-chan." Maki felt a kiss on her cheek, sensing that Nico was trying to bend her forward.

Maki complied by placing her arms on the wall, closing her eyes to enjoy the building pressure. She pressed her rear into Nico's melting crotch, gasping yet again from how hot it was. Her cock painfully throbbed in anticipation of entering it later.

Maki liked how Nico's walls clamped down on her member without ever letting go. It excited her to no end. She loved Nico's touches, kisses, whines, moans, screams, and everything in between. Every time they did it, it was like they entered their own private little world. It was a place where their feelings could intertwine and their love could overflow.

Maki's blissful train of thought was cut off when she felt Nico's ministrations stop. The hand that was pinching and torturing her sensitive nipple glided down to her inner thighs before stopping to grip her cock.

"Say Maki-chan?", Nico spoke between shallow breaths.

"Yeah?" Maki replied as heavy pants left her mouth.

"I love you." With that, Nico embraced Maki's cock with both hands, squeezing the tip a little before moving her hands to the base with a fast pull. She began pumping again with a faster rhythm than before and Maki was moaning from the force of every smack. Nico was being quite rough. Maki didn't know if she liked this wild side of Nico that emerged every now and then during their quality time.

"N-Nico-chan! Oh dear lord! I am close! I am so close!" Maki began on thrusting her hips at the same time Nico pulled her hands down the shaft base, eyes closed tightly so she could feel all the sensations that were driving her mad.

"Nico-chan! Nico-chan!" With every thrust, Maki exclaimed Nico's name over and over again like a mantra. Nico felt the hot, pulsating cock of her lover burn her already warm hands.

"Cum for me Maki-chan." Nico voice commanded.

Maki knew that her time was up when Nico bit down her shoulder. She screamed and exploded onto the wall and into the hands that continued to draw out her orgasm. Her body quivered as each spurt tainted the pink wall.

Dozens of seconds had passed as Maki came down from her euphoric state. When it was over, she opened her tightly closed eyes and saw white spots. Her knees buckled and she tiredly sat against the cleaner wall to even her unsteady breaths.

"Woah, you let out a lot. Did it feel that good?"

Nico turned off the shower and began sucking the semen off her hand. She hummed as she savored the pleasant taste.

"Good? It felt incredible." She grinned and slowly opened her amethyst eyes to look at Nico's soaked appearance. The seductive display reignited her lust again.

"Everything you do is incredible, Nico-chan.", she added, averting her face to the side bashfully. "You are incredible."

"Wha!? I, huh… Geez!" Getting caught off guard by Maki's honest declaration, Nico grumbled as she also whipped her head to the side.

"You are amazing too, Maki-chan…" Came her breathy whisper.

"Sorry, what was that?" Maki set her gaze back on Nico's wet body again, gulping at the slick sight. She moved her right hand onto her still erect cock and began stroking it slowly while staring into those glazed, ruby red eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short, Maki-chan. Do you even realize how happy I was when you accepted my confession?" Nico sighed as she walked over to the seated redhead.

"Of course I know... And I want you to know that I still love you as much as I did back then.", Maki said as she gripped Nico's ass and pulled her down. Nico giggled and pressed her sticky crotch to Maki's cock and straddled herself on the lap of the exhausted redhead. She snuck in a quick kiss on the lip. "I love you too, Maki-chan."

"Hey Nico-chan, can you put it in? I am too tired to move but I want to enjoy the comfort of being inside you." Maki explained as she wrapped an arm around Nico's torso and started kissing her jaw line with little pecks, travelling down to her neck each time she made contact. Eventually she reached Nico's weak spot and began sucking and licking it.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it." Nico replied with difficulty, trying not to let out a moan as she positioned herself above the twitching cock.

Nico closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself, savoring the feeling of the person she had fallen in love with filling her with delight and warmth. She exhaled when the hot tip grazed the inner depths of her most sacred place.

Opening an eye to look at Maki, Nico was elated to find that the redhead's expression was exactly as she expected; eyes screwed shut, brows frowning, and mouth slightly parted as uneven breaths left her mouth. A small amount of drool dripped from her mouth due to the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Grinning slightly when she felt the hot cock tremble inside her, Nico placed a hand on Maki's cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue in during the process. She hungrily explored Maki's mouth, placing her other hand on the redhead's chest and kneading it with her palms.

Maki hummed in appreciation and rested her hands on Nico's waist as the raven-haired girl began moving atop her lap at a pace that was agonizingly slow. She was being a tease again but Maki knew that it was only a matter of time before Nico would lose it.

Lowering her hands to the soft, rocking hips, she squeezed them and detached her lips in order to breath.

"You really are the number one everything, Nico-chan." Maki huskily whispered into Nico's ear before nibbling on it. This flipped a switch in Nico which caused her to encircle her arms around Maki's neck and slowly pick up the speed of her thrusts.

Her whimpers and groans were music to Maki's ears. Nico frantically tried to cast herself off into oblivion, an indication to Maki that she had lost all control. Maki smirked as she released her hold on the sensitive ear to stop Nico's hips from moving.

"Ma-Maki-chan!?" Nico protested as she was stopped. Warm air puffed out of her mouth as her teary eyes gazed at Maki's passionately glassy ones.

"Were you close, Nico-chan?" Maki asked with a sweet facade. Truth to be told, she was also close. The small girl's vigorous movements kept on stimulating her, almost to the point of no return, but she wouldn't be Nishikino Maki if she didn't get her revenge on Yazawa Nico for teasing her earlier first.

Nico remained quiet as her walls kept clamping down on the redhead's throbbing cock.

"So, were you close?", Maki asked again as she peppered small kisses on her collar, targeting the weak spot once again.

Screw her pride and dignity, she wanted Maki to screw her so badly 'till she saw that unmistakable flash of white that preceded an orgasm of ungodly proportions.

"Yes! I was close! Why did you stop me?! I desperately wanted you to fill me up with your warmth. Please let me cum!" Nico practically begged for her release now and Maki was delighted with what she saw.

"There, there, good girl." She rubbed her lover's wet back. "The birthday girl asked so she shall receive~" Maki smiled as she took out her member from the hot folds and slowly lifted herself up before placing Nico on the wet floor, easily changing their positions.

"Geez… Maki-chan, you bully." Nico weakly complained as Maki hovered above, spreading her legs apart and slowly rubbing her length on the wet folds.

"It's my payback for earlier." Maki grinned as she spoke, placing herself properly and lowering herself on all fours, ready to reenter Nico once again.

"I will definitely get you back for th-AH!" Before she was able to finish her sentence, Maki forced herself inside and started to thrust hard, reverting Nico to her earlier state of erratic breathing and desperate sounding whimpers.

"I know so let me enjoy this now.", Maki huskily replied as she pressed her chest against Nico's. Nico lowered her head onto Maki's quivering shoulders and every time Maki's shaft left her slick skin, she let out a groan.

"Yes, just like that Maki-chan! Oh dear God! Thank you for giving me the person of my dreams! Thank you so much!", Nico cried out as she wrapped her arms around the redhead. Nico then pulled her in for passionate kiss again.

Burrowing her hands into Nico's damp tresses, Maki continued to pump even faster, letting the sound of their skin smacking each other fill the room along with their primitive hums. Maki was close to the edge as Nico's walls started to tighten around her cock.

"Maki-chan! I am so close! I love you! I love you with all my heart! Maki-chan!"

"I love you Nico-chan! I love you and will always love you forever."

Joining their hands together, Maki spoke between sloppy kisses as she gripped Nico's right hand tightly and pushed herself one last time into the deepest part she could reach.

They screamed at the same time in exhilaration, convulsing as their orgasms hit them hard. Tears flowed out of their eyes as sheer pleasure took hold of their senses. The unbearable and undying love they had for each other manifested right at this moment.

Blissful contentment.

"I love you Maki-chan…" Nico spoke between gasps of air, staring at the ceiling as she began to lightly stroke the head of Maki who lay atop of her.

"I love you Nico-chan…" Maki panted just as hard as she slowly closed her eyes, listening on to the rapid beats of Nico's heart.

Raising her head slowly, she looked down at the ruby eyes before speaking once again.

"Happy birthday Nico-chan." Touching Nico's swollen lips with a chaste kiss from her equally swollen lips, Maki smiled.

"How about we start round three?"

* * *

I honestly feel conflicted that I only could have made this when I had so much time to prepare... Forgive me Nico-sama...

First time writing this type of fic and I don't feel confident at all. Hope at least that can enjoy reading this.

Ugh... Another rushed story... RIP...


End file.
